Lecture licencieuse
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré DMC. Will et Elizabeth sont fiancés mais la jeune femme est impatiente et décide de provoquer Will Ecrit pour la Communauté Live Journal 10 Choix le thème livre .


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici une nouvelle brève histoire sur Will & Elizabeth, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Lecture licencieuse**

Elizabeth et Will étaient fiancés depuis bientôt six mois sans que le jeune homme ne soit allé au-delà de ce que les conventions prescrivaient en de telles circonstances. Bien entendu, Elizabeth comprenait que cette réserve était une marque de respect de la part de son fiancé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un peu plus d'ardeur n'eut pas été totalement déplaisante.

Aussi, au bout de plusieurs mois d'attente infructueuse, Elizabeth se décida à insuffler un peu de passion dans leur relation en dérobant dans la bibliothèque d'un ami de son père un livre au titre évocateur dont les gravures étaient plus que suggestives.

Munie du précieux ouvrage, Elizabeth attendit donc Will de pied ferme par un bel après-midi et tendit sa joue pour recevoir le tendre mais par trop fraternel baiser de son fiancé. Will lui rendit son sourire et son cœur rata un battement à la vue de la robe largement décolletée de la jeune fille. Taquine, Elizabeth, à qui son émoi n'avait pas échappé, se colla brièvement à lui avant de le prendre par la main.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Souffla-t-elle avec un petit air mutin.

Will ne put retenir un sourire amusé et la suivit, se demandant ce que la jeune fille avait encore bien pu imaginer.

Elizabeth l'entraina dans une pièce déserte et, après avoir refermé les portes sur eux, exhuma d'un tiroir un livre à la couverture d'un rouge écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Will.

Elizabeth eut la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement.

« Un livre que j'ai emprunté au nouveau Commodore.

- Emprunté ? Releva Will.

- Sans son autorisation, » précisa Elizabeth avec un petit air de défi.

Will, un peu choqué, secoua la tête avec désapprobation mais Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

« Ce n'est pas un livre comme les autres… » Commença t'elle d'un ton suggestif.

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

« Encore une de tes histoires de pirates ? » Lâcha-t-il, se souvenant des heures qu'ils avaient passées, enfants, à lire les aventures des pirates dont Elizabeth était friande.

La jeune fille grimaça.

« Pas du tout. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu pincée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de formuler de nouvelles objections, Elizabeth ouvrit résolument le livre et Will sentit ses joues s'enflammer à la vue de la gravure ainsi dévoilée.

« Elizabeth, est ce que tu es sûre que ce livre soit réellement le genre de

- Crois-tu que nous agirons ainsi quand nous serons mariés ? » Le coupa Elizabeth.

Imaginant la jeune fille ployer sous lui dans la position suggérée par la gravure, Will rougit de plus belle.

« Elizabeth nous ne devrions pas

- Quoi ? Le coupa à nouveau la jeune femme. Parler de ces choses ? Ca me semble pourtant important à moi. »

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le regard légèrement voilé.

« Il me semble que le temps ralenti, que nous n'arriverons jamais au jour de notre mariage. » Souffla-t-elle.

Will sourit, flatté par sa hâte, et l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de la relâcher.

« A moi aussi. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'impatience.

Elizabeth posa un regard enflammé sur lui et Will se pencha sur le livre qu'elle tenait.

« Une fois mariés, toi et moi nous reproduirons autant de gravures de ce livre que tu le souhaiteras. Promit-il avec ferveur. Du moins, si tu en as envie. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle déglutit tandis que Will se faisait violence pour ne pas renier le serment qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait nuire à l'honneur de sa promise.

Les doigts d'Elizabeth se resserrèrent sur ceux de Will à les briser et elle souffla d'une voix enrouée.

« C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. Je le veux ardemment.»

Le cœur de Will accéléra de nouveau tandis qu'elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent avant de se joindre dans un long baiser passionné et Will glissa sa main dans les longs cheveux d'Elizabeth pour l'attirer plus à lui. Sous ses lèvres, la bouche d'Elizabeth était douce et Will gémit alors que le désir qu'il s'obligeait à réprimer l'enflammait. Avec un soupir, il se força à se détacher de la jeune femme et Elizabeth, haletante, posa un regard chaviré sur lui.

« Je suis tellement prête… » Souffla-t-elle.

Will la fixa sans chercher à dissimuler son désir.

« Tout comme moi, tu n'imagines pas. Mais je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse compromettre ton honneur. Ce ne serait pas digne de toi, ni de nous. »

Elizabeth rougit, légèrement honteuse du piège dans lequel elle avait cherché à l'entrainer.

« Je suis désolée Will, je n'imaginais pas que tu, je croyais »

Le jeune homme sourit et lui imposa le silence à l'aide d'un baiser.

« Garde le livre pour quand nous serons mariés. » Chuchota-t-il.

Elizabeth sourit et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent à nouveau tandis qu'ils rejoignaient sagement le salon de réception des Swann ainsi que les convenances et l'honneur l'exigeaient.


End file.
